


It's not just a noun...

by theladywinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Marking, Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Misuse of Bucky's bionic arm, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywinchester/pseuds/theladywinchester
Summary: Bucky really wants to try fisting. Or he just really wants to shove things up Steve's ass. Either way, filthy dirty smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the MCU. I have some more ideas rattling around if this fic doesn't go down in flames. :)
> 
> FYI, I'm supposed to be writing a grad paper right now. Between that and the content of this filthy little ditty, I'm clearly going to Hell. S'alright, though--you'll be on the bus right next to me!
> 
> None of my work is ever beta'd (mayhaps I should find myself a minion...) so all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism and pointing out spelling and grammar errors is always appreciated!

It had seemed like such a good idea when it came up a week ago. Then again, everything seems like a good idea when your best friend is camped out between your thighs and trying to Hoover your brains out through your cock.

_ “One of these days, I’m going to do that to you,” he rasped, voice wrecked from lust and deep-throating superhero dick as he jerked his head backward at the porn playing nearly-forgotten behind him.  _

_ Understandably, Steve was apprehensive. “Looks a little out of my--ungh!” Whatever he was going to say vanished in a string of incoherent syllables as Bucky put his mouth back into motion, staring Steve in the eye as he swallowed his dick whole, then hollowed out his cheeks on a long, slow, intense slide back up that had Steve seeing stars, stripes, and more than a few fireworks. _

_ The sound Bucky made when he popped off Steve’s dick reverberated around their bedroom and was followed by a growl so primal Steve had to squeeze his sack tightly to keep from giving his friend an unintentional facial.  _

_ Bucky just smirked at that, his face so cat-that-got-the-canary Steve half-expected to see yellow feathers floating around him. “I. Am. Going. To. Stick. My. Fist. Up. Your. Ass.” Each word was punctuated with a nip at Steve’s inner thighs, working his way back to ground zero before giving his most convincing argument. _

_ Super Soldier he may be, but Steve Rodgers was still human, and there’s no fucking way anyone tells Bucky Barnes “No” when he’s running his tongue around your balls and across your taint in a move that’s definitely illegal in more than a few sovereign nations. “Okay! Okay! OhsweetMotherofGod--” That sinful mouth around his cock again, and Steve’s higher brain function vanished as he grunted his way through a ferocious orgasm, Bucky sucking and licking him through the aftershocks and back to full mast (if S.H.I.E.L.D. had known what that Super Serum helped them get up to...). _

Cut to tonight, when Bucky started yanking off Steve’s clothes. He insisted it was Steve’s turn to bottom (they probably should figure out a system for keeping track of whose turn it actually was, but did it really matter as long as someone’s dick ended up in someone else’s ass?). He was more than happy to switch-hit for Bucky because Bottom!Steve always seemed to end up getting rimmed, and the only thing he loved more than Bucky’s mouth on his dick was that same blessed orifice plastered all over his backdoor. Already hard enough to drive nails, Steve allowed himself to be spread out on his stomach, head resting on his crossed forearms, one knee bent and pressed up toward his elbow to open him nice and wide, ready to take a lickin’ and keep on tickin’. 

When Steve felt the warm, slick slide of Bucky’s tongue against his furled entrance, he groaned so loud the mattress under him vibrated. Clutching the sheets like God and Country depended on it, Steve grunted, panted, and even mewled (not that he’d ever admit that last bit) as Bucky made swirls around his asshole, tongue diving in for ever-deepening licks before swooping out to take another lap around taint, balls, and thighs. Steve let slip a (very manly, thank you very much) whimper as he felt Bucky draw back, only to replace the warmth of his mouth with the cool press of his left index finger. Hole soft and loose, the ribbed-for-Cap’s-pleasure digit slid home right past the second knuckle with no effort while Bucky licked and slurped around it for all he was worth. 

The undivided attention of that Heaven-and-Hell mouth, the dragcatchripple of those metallic knuckles, and the steady pressure on his prostate sent Steve off with a shout and a shiver after what would have been an embarrassingly short time if he could get enough neurons firing to give a shit. 

“Relaxed, Stevie?” Bucky murmured as he kissed the dimples on Cap’s ass, hot breath combined with that still-strumming finger running shivers up his friend’s spine.

“Mmmmmhmmm…” And if Steve’s ear-to-ear grin made it a little hard to enunciate, who could blame him, right?

The chuckle in response was two parts dark, one part satisfied, and all parts goddamn sexy. “Good. My turn to have some fun. Get me the lube, babe?”

It took a few tries, but Steve eventually managed to locate the plastic bottle on their nightstand and fling it somewhere behind him, hoping for the best because gross-motor coordination had clearly taken its lunch break. 

The snick of the cap told him he’d managed well enough, and he settled in to enjoy feeling Bucky open him up. He took a second vibranium finger like it was nothing, so a third quickly followed. The more those digits stroked and scissored, the more energy and awareness came back to Steve. Soon, he was grinding back onto Bucky’s hand, nearly howling when he felt the other man’s pinky join the party in Steve’s ass.

“Holy...is it wrong that I’m really grateful for Zola’s mad scientist streak right now?”

Low laughter once again, then the warmth of Bucky stretched along his back, fingers never ceasing. “Every cloud has a silver lining, right?”

Steve tried to snort but three fingers massaging his prostate left him breathless and switching gears. “I’m open, Buck. C’mon and fuck me already!”

“Nope.”.

“Nope?! What the Hell do you me-EEEEAN!” came out a lot less indignant than Cap intended when he was surprised mid-sentence with a firm slap against his right cheek.

“Shut up and let me have my fun, Stevie,” Bucky growled, hauling Steve up to all-fours with the strong right hand on his hip. Those metal fingers suddenly played staccato against Steve’s happy spot, out of nowhere striking up The Ballad of Orgasm #2 for Captain America.

His senses came back in stages. First was the sight of the sheets beneath him, definitely the worse for wear after two rounds of superhero spunk. Next was the gunshot-loud sound of the lube bottle opening again. Finally, feeling returned to his lower body, his oversensitive hole stretched and full and--

“Buck? Is that...is your thumb in my ass now?”

“Yup.”

“Any particular--”

“You said I could fist you, Stevie.”

The squelch of the abundant lube almost hid Steve’s unmanly squeak. Almost. “When did I--”

“When we were watching that--”

“Buck! You can’t hold me to anything I agree to when you’re blowing me!”

Vibranium digits slowed, then, “Then forget it. Don’t want to do anything you don’t have the balls to try.”

“Thanks, man. Wait--what?!” Steve’s head whipped so he could look over his shoulder.

“Chicken,” Bucky said calmly, eyes full of teasing and challenge.

Steve’s jaw tightened. “Chicken?”

“Bock bock BOCK!” His lips were now twisted in a half-smile.

Staring down his best friend, Cap declared, “Oh, that’s it! We’re doing this!”

The arched eyebrow was both mocking and heated. “You sure?”

“Damn straight, Buck. Get that fist going pronto.”

“Yessir, Captain.”

Steve had a moment to consider how artfully he’d been played before Bucky went at his ass like a man possessed. Now that his moment of panic passed, he could enjoy the totally new sensations of having those ridged knuckles rubbing him everywhere inside. No matter how Bucky twisted or turned those fingers, something was hitting his prostate with gusto.

“Ready, Stevie?”

“YES!” 

Steve wanted to cringe at how desperate he sounded, but the feeling of Bucky’s whole hand sliding inside him knocked out most of his fine muscle control. It was all he could do to hold himself up on increasingly shaky arms and legs while that wonderful, amazing, fanfuckingtastic prosthetic-cum-sextoy filled him up completely. He felt his well-stretched hole clench around Bucky’s wrist, the ribbing there rubbing his sensitive rim so damn good while the knuckles massaged his special spot as Bucky thrust one, two, three--

All of his nerve endings lit up like a nuclear blast was rolling through his body. Steve keened, muscles locking as Bucky gently kept up the pressure in all the right places while the aftershocks rolled through him in waves.

The sheets were now probably classifiable as a biohazard zone, but that didn’t Steve from belly-flopping down into the shallow pool of come as the last of his strength fled.

“God, Buck, that was...ngh,” he said, turning his head so he could use the pillow to help look at his friend behind him. The view was totally worth the effort.

Shining arm a blur, Bucky’s eyes were glued to Steve’s backside while he stripped his cock furiously. “Goddamn, Steve, your ass...it’s fucking GAPING, man...so...fucking...hot...STEVE!”

If Steve’d had anything left in him, the picture Bucky painted as he came would have had him raring for Round 4. Head thrown back, hair brushing his shoulders, muscles rigid, cock blurting out ropes of jizz that he felt hitting his back, his ass, and sliding into his fucked-out hole. 

Finally, Bucky finished and landed on his back on the bed next to Steve, just as worn out as his buddy. The sleepy, sated smile on Bucky’s face was contagious, and Steve felt his own mouth pulling into a mirror image.

“So,” Bucky ventured, obviously moment from passing out, “we doing this again?”

“Mmmmm,” Steve agreed, just as sleepy. “You next time?”

“Hell yeah.”

Slow, steady breathing filled the room for a moment, then, “Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“You know I gotta get you back for the chicken thing, right?”

The smirk on Bucky’s face was audible in his voice. “Counting on it, buddy.”  
  


 


End file.
